1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the information society develops, the demand for display devices for displaying an image in various forms has increased, and in recent years, various display devices such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), and Organic Light Emitting Diode displays (OLEDs) have been utilized. Such display devices include a display panel corresponding to the display device.
The display panel included in the display device may be one of various display panels produced from one substrate. That is, elements, signal lines, or power lines constituting pixels in one substrate are formed in a unit of display panels according to several process procedures, and then a substrate is cut into units of display panels by using scribing equipment to produce several display panels.
During a panel manufacturing process, inspection of panels (for example, aging inspection) for identifying characteristic changes and state of elements and lines constituting pixels in a display panel, and for the inspection of a panel, when, before, or after elements, signal lines, or power lines constituting pixels in units of display panels on a substrate are formed, an inspection pad and an inspection wire for inspection of the panels may be formed together.
The inspection pad and the inspection wire for inspection of the panels are formed substantially at an outer portion of the display panel. Thus, if the substrate is cut into units of display panels by using the scribing equipment, an inspection pad or an inspection wire for inspection of a panel is not left in the display panel.
However, since a separation between areas in which display panels are produced on a substrate is considerably small, it is not easy to form an inspection pad and an inspection wire for inspection of a panel in an outer area of a display panel.
Accordingly, since a separation between areas in which display panels are produced cannot be sufficiently narrowed on a substrate, it is difficult to produce many display panels from one substrate.